A Certain Stranded Family
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Accelerator should have known that no matter what he does, a peaceful life would never be an option that he could take. Now stranded in this strange world alongside the Sisters that he took care of, he must find a way to get themselves back home, make sure they stay alive and figure out their position in this strange place.
1. New Players in Town

**New Players in Town**

Shota Aizawa couldn't help but pinched the bridge of his nose as the crime scene investigators, well, investigating the crime scene and the police setting up the perimeter. He looked downward, focusing his eyes on the fragments of what was once a handgun.

It was the third case this month. A group of drug smugglers was found killed. Quite brutally. Some had their neck broken. Some were literally torn apart. Some were killed by gunshot. And then there were some that quite interesting. For example, a drug dealer who had a quirk to create plasma was killed by plasma as well. As if his power was turned against him.

"Eraser Head."

Aizawa looked at the man who called him. He was a police detective wearing an overcoat and a fedora, not unlike the clothes that people wore during the 20th century. He past through the police line and approached the underground here.

"Detective Tsukauchi," Aizawa said in return.

"So, another one, huh?" The detective said as he took off his hat.

"All signs show similar MO. At least from what I observed." The U.A. teacher replied. "This is going to be as difficult as the previous two, right?"

"It will. Not many people care about what happened to criminals."

Aizawa let out a sigh. It was not uncommon for a case where a criminal was a victim to be disregarded. There was this belief that those criminals deserve whatever happens to them and that the police and heroes should spend their resources on something more important.

A small part of him agreed with that. However, those criminals were still people and thus deserved the same rights as others. Plus, the people who killed the criminals were criminals themselves. They could be simply vigilantes who have taken things too far but there was a possibility of them jumping the slippery slope and start targeting people that were simply assholes.

Aizawa walked around the scene, careful not to interrupt the CSIs. All casualty was dead and no injured. Pieces of firearms scattered around the floor. The drug remained untouched. He looked at an investigator that was packing the personal belongings of one of the victims in the evidence bag. No wallet or anything valuable except a phone.

The underground hero once again sighed. Hopefully, he could go home before midnight came. His students were some of the most difficult children in the world and he would need full energy to handle them tomorrow.

* * *

Inside a bar, there was only one man. Said man was currently watching the TV as he cleaned a glass. Suddenly, the door was opened quite roughly, yet the man kept his attention on the television. It was only when the one who opened the door sat down that the man focused on the visitor.

"So, is it done?" The man asked as he dropped the glass.

The visitor merely clicked his tongue before saying, "Do I even need to explain it?"

The man simply shrugged before crouching. When he stood up again, he put an envelope in front of the visitor. The visitor poured out the content, revealing several ID cards and other documentation. Once he inspected them one by one, he put them back into the envelope before giving the man his own envelope.

"Anything else I can help you with?" The man asked as he checked the content of the envelope, which was money.

"The information about those contractors." The visitor replied as he picked up his crutch. "Is it the truth?"

"At worst, it's only true from a certain point of view." He answered as he counted the money. "More often than not, you can trust the information that you find. It's basically available for the public."

"Huh, dunno whether to call it luck or not."

The visitor stood up and walked towards the door, not forgetting to bring the envelope that contained IDs with him. When he exited the bar, the man put down the envelope and returned back to the TV. The channel was currently replaying the recording of All Might, the Number One Hero of Japan and the Symbol of Peace, declaring his retirement.

It was an interesting time that they lived in.

* * *

He was only managed to take a few steps from the door when a "missile" hit him in the abdomen area. He almost fell but managed to hold on at the end. As he recovered his balance, he looked at the figure that hugged him.

"What the hell, shitty brat?" He demanded from the little girl that hit him in the stomach.

"Sorry, Misaka says as Misaka released Accelerator from the hug." The girl replied as she indeed stopped hugging him. "Misaka is worried about Accelerator's condition, Misaka explains as Misaka scratches her head."

"Haha, really, Sis?" The two of them turned their attention to the speaker, a teenage girl wearing an aodai. "The only one who ever defeated tou-san is that guy and it's because he could negate any kind of power."

"Misaka knows that! Misaka just can't help but feel worried, Misaka shouts as Misaka pouted."

"Cut it out, both of you!" The only man among them, Accelerator, exclaimed. "Has dinner arrived?"

"Yep. Already put it in the kitchen." The girl in aodai replied with a wicked grin, causing him to look at her in annoyance. "Don't worry, Misaka paid the food. This unit didn't do anything that could compromise our position."

Accelerator merely clicked his tongue as he went towards the kitchen with both girls following him. When he saw several bags on the table, he approached them without hesitation and began to prepare for dinner, which was done by simply taking out the bento boxes and the chopsticks from the bags.

As the three of them eat their dinner, the TV was playing several programs. None of them interested the trio until it played the recording of the announcement of All Might's retirement. Upon seeing that, the woman in aodai couldn't help but make a comment.

"Man, that must be shocking for them." She commented before letting out a not-so-friendly laugh. "It would be the equivalent of tou-san announcing that he could no longer control vector."

"Of course not, you idiot." Accelerator retorted before he drank several gulps of his coffee. "For one, I am not a contractor like that blonde."

"The correct term is 'hero,' Misaka says as Misaka remembers the information that she got from the internet." The younger girl stated.

Accelerator yet again clicked his tongue before saying, "You know that none of them is like that boy, shitty brat."

"Of course, Misaka knows that. However, they're like Anti-Skill, so Misaka guesses you can call them that, Misaka states as Misaka tilts her head."

"That's really naïve, Sis." The woman in aodai stated. "Those 'heroes' are employed by the government. They're also allowed to get money through methods that, if done by police or firefighter, would cause an outrage. Not sure that's a good combination for heroism."

"And unlike that idiot, if the law said 'you can't do that,' they will follow it, even if it will cost someone their life." The albino boy added as he put down his can of coffee. "The only difference between the Board of Directors and governments around the world is how much power the could wield."

The younger girl made a little frown before she shook her head and returned back to her dinner. With that, the conversation was over, leaving only the TV and the air conditioner that prevented the room from being totally noiseless.

* * *

**And the prologue of this story is done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please! **


	2. Irritating Situation

**Irritating Situation **

Tsukauchi stretched his body, trying his best to dispel the drowsiness that encroached him. He was thinking about making himself a cup of coffee but decided not to do so. He doubted his stomach could tolerate any more caffeine.

Suffice to say, the situation had gone from bad to worse. There were now eight similar cases happening. Considering the time period between each of them, it was likely that there would be several more when the month finally ended.

Just as expected, there were still too few people that care about these cases. Though this time Tsukauchi had to admit that the reason for that was quite valid; the crime rate was slowly but steadily increasing, which meant the police force and the heroes had to work much harder compared to before All Might's retirement.

Thus, cases, where people with less-than-savory life were the victims, were considered a lower priority. In fact, the only reason he could even work on the cases was that he was pulling an all-nighter. Thought considering how exhausted his body was these last few days, it seemed that he would finally reach his limit.

So far, all cases ended up in a dead end. It was obvious that a quirk was involved in the deaths of those drug dealers. Something that was interesting was that some of the victims were killed by cause related to their quirks; fire breather burned to death, plasma creator killed by plasma, laser user got shot in the head by laser, and so on. Thus, it was hypothesized that the killer had some kind of copying or reflector quirk.

That kind of quirk has been known to be quite rare. So, there might be some important clue that can be gained by looking at the database. Unfortunately, the database was currently working harder thanks to the increase in the crime rate. Tsukauchi remembered that one time when requests flooded the server so much that it actually went down.

In any case, he could only hope that there would be an improvement regarding the situation. Even if the victims were drug dealers, that didn't justify whoever the killer was from taking their lives.

* * *

At Takoba National Stadium, Aizawa watched as his students tried to survive against the students of other schools. It was technically a one-sided affair as they could not even throw a ball back. Despite that though, none of them got disqualified. So, all in all, the situation was still within their grasp.

"I think I can see why you're fond of your students this year, Eraser! They certainly lived up to the reputation of U.A!" The hero beside him, Ms. Joke, said before she laughed.

"_Oh, you have no idea._" Aizawa thought as he tried to not roll his eyes. There were times when he hoped his students could be more…docile as they tend to cause quite a headache and paperwork. He then discarded that thought as he remembered something. "Joke, have you deal with an interesting case lately?"

"What's that? Eraser Head being worried about other heroes?" Ms. Joke stated before she laughed. "Oh gods, what the world has come to?"

"Just answer the question." Aizawa tried not to grumble.

"Well, there are a lot of interesting cases. So, you have to be more specific. For example, there's…"

"The one where the victims are dead and they were criminals."

The smile on her face slowly withered as the hero showed the more serious side of her. Ms. Joke had an obnoxious sense of humor and could find something mundane funny. However, the death of someone was something she didn't laugh at.

Unless that someone really deserved it. He remembered one of the villains that they chased a year ago or two. Suffice to say, no one shed a tear over the villain's ill fate and to be honest, even he found his fate somewhat funny in a black humor sense.

"Well, there are several." Ms. Joke stated before she let out a sigh. "Some of them seems to be a deal gone bad. As in, really bad. There are somewhere the criminals tried to escape and met nothing but death at the end. But there's one that stands out if you ask me."

"Oh?"

"All dead, period. Nobody was even on the verge of the dead when we arrived. Whoever did this make sure that there's no eye witness."

"Let me guess; no wallet and anything slightly illegal remains untouched."

"How do you know…there are others, right?"

Aizawa merely nodded his head. It seemed that the cases were more widespread than what he thought earlier. Looks like he needed to take a closer look at the cases. He then decided to pry more about Joke's case.

"Is there anything that can give a clue about the culprit?" He asked.

"Not really. The only possible lead is two causes of the deaths but we come up empty." She replied as she put her hand on her chin.

"Two causes? They stand out among others?"

"Yep. Compared to those causes, the rest are normal. Gunshot, stabbed, broken neck, things like that. The two that stand out are death by electricity and an iron chopstick."

The homeroom teacher of Class 1-A of U.A. raised his eyebrow. With electricity, it was easy to guess that the culprit has an electric-based quirk and none of the victims had one. The chopstick on the other hand…

"Chopstick?"

"It's as if someone got inspired from a nail gun, decided to create the one that fired chopstick, and then used it on the victims." Joke explained before cringing. "A very powerful gun, I might add. One actually embedded into a concrete wall. Likely after penetrating a poor guy's head since his body was near, there's blood on the chopstick, and a hole in his head."

Aizawa couldn't help but wonder why would someone decided a gun for the sole purpose of using a chopstick as ammunition. Then again, it could simply someone with a quirk that can make things go as fast as a bullet.

"So, what did those victims do?" Aizawa asked again.

"Holding someone hostage for ransom." Ms. Joke answered. "The hostage was unable to identify the culprit because her eyes were covered by duct tape. Same thing with voice since there was a lot of chaos during the attack."

He merely nodded his head. Looks like it was a dead end, not unlike other cases. The motive was still unclear but the evidence so far indicated it to be financial. The underground hero could only hope that it wasn't for something too bad.

For now, he would just watch as his students try to pass the test to gain their provisional hero license.

* * *

"Ita… Hey, you shouldn't do that! You should say 'Itadakimasu' first! Misaka says as Misaka chastises Misaka Worst!" She did that alongside waving her arms.

"Like Misaka cares about that!" Replied Worst who simply continued eating.

"Accelerator, please help Misaka convince Misaka Worst to be more polite on the table, Misaka requests as Misaka shows her best puppy eyes."

"Just shut up and eat your meal, damn brat." Accelerator replied as he took a spoonful of his rice.

The family, if you can call the one who wields the power of god, an administrator of a network, and the one who tried to kill both a "family," was currently having a dinner in a family restaurant. Accelerator had a risotto while both clones had a Hamburg steak.

As both of them ate, Number One sometimes looked around, making sure that no threat flew under his radar. While he did that, he saw that the waitress that took their order sometimes glanced at them, causing him to scowl. Really, compared to how Last Order and Misaka Worst referred themselves in third person, the waitress was a lot stranger considering that she had four arms.

Then again, that kind of mutation would be considered more mundane than how the clones spoke. It was basically almost like Academy City, except being less technologically advanced, the "espers" also involved people with mutations on their bodies, some security contractors decide to go around in costumes as if it was comic-con, no sign of the dark side where inhumane experiment, mercenary teams, and things like that could be found (yet).

The sooner they get back home the better.

"What is it, tou-san?" Accelerator looked at the eyes of Worst. Oh, he knew that look quite well. "Finding an interest in someone with extra arms?"

"Fuck off." He replied as he drank his coffee. "You didn't cause any problem during the job?"

"Do you even remember to who you're talking with?" Worst made a smug face. "Misaka maybe amateur regarding dark things compared to you but Misaka knows how things work."

"Misaka is not sure that we should have this conversation here, Misaka suggests as Misaka cuts her steak into several pieces."

"Well, well, well, it seems that the great Accelerator has gone rusty." Worst stated before she laughed.

He merely clicked his tongue. Sometimes, he wondered why he decided to tolerate the existence of these two. One was an annoying brat who seemed to be full of energy to do a lot of headache-inducing things. The other was an annoying woman that got a kick each time she made him frustrated.

…because he cared about them. That's why. Plus, having a meal with them can be an activity worthy of wasting time. Now, if only…

"All hands up! This is a robbery!"

Oh, _for fuck's sake_. No, he was not going to waste even a second for stupid activity!

Accelerator put down his spoon, grabbed his crutch, and went to have a "talk" with those disturbers.

* * *

Inside their dorm building, the students of Class 1-A were currently working together in the main room to deal with their homework. The one given today was more difficult compared to earlier works. Thus, it has been decided that they would study together.

Except for Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou.

Since the two of them were punished for having a fight, they were put under house arrest and was forbidden from knowing about the lessons that occurred during those days. As such, while they were allowed to listen to them studying, it was only from a distance and they were not allowed to be involved at all.

Which was why the two of them were currently looking at their phones as their friends were studying and already finished cleaning the dorm.

Izuku was looking through the news when a notification appeared on the screen. When he pressed it, he was soon taken to a page about an event that happened in a family restaurant yesterday.

Apparently, some people were trying to rob the restaurant. Reading that caused his mood to went down a little, knowing that it was another crime that happened because the criminals become braver thanks to All Might's retirement.

As he read further, Izuku couldn't help but raised an eyebrow. The robbery was stopped not by a hero but by a customer who decided, as quoted by a waitress, "not going to deal with this shit." As it had happened yesterday, there was not much information available. Though one thing that available and stood out was how the people in the restaurant described that the customer didn't even raise a hand to stop them. The robbers simply tried to beat him to submission and were the ones that got hurt instead.

Izuku started to wonder about the customer's quirk. He didn't do anything to those robbers physically, so it must be mind related. Telekinesis perhaps? Maybe a sensory overload? What if it was related to mind?

Now that he thought about it, there were a lot of quirks that can be used in combat non-physically. It seemed that he better waited for further information. Still, the green-haired boy couldn't help but wonder why someone would decide to take matters into their own hands.

Well, actually, he could. Izuku was kind of guilty about that. But that was because he was being himself. Most people prefer leaving things to the police and heroes.

Considering what he had just read, maybe the customer was in a really bad mood. Speaking of which, Izuku realized that there was no mention of the guy at the very least being questioned by the authority. Most likely, he went off before they arrived. That would complicate thing.

After reading the entire article, Izuku closed it and searched around, trying to find another one.

* * *

"So, that went quite well, huh, tou-san?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The three of them decided to go to their apartment immediately after dealing with the robbers and paying for their meals. Because taking care of criminals was the job of the police and those contractors, they were visited by the police at night after the event.

While they managed not to tip them off about the "jobs" that they've taken, it was clear that the police would keep a close eye on them. It was not due to Accelerator being violent with the robbers or because he didn't wait for the police at the crime scene. It was because of his behavior and one of the policemen noticed Last Order's sandals.

Basically, they felt rather uncomfortable leaving a child alongside an individual that can be described as…very impolite.

"So, what should we do? Misaka asks as Misaka starts to formulate a plan." Last Order asked from the couch.

"Keep things low." Accelerator replied as he sat on the coach. "Also, count yourself lucky, brat. We will be going outside quite often. Hopefully, your cheerfulness will make them go away."

"Yay! That's a good plan, especially since it will be fun. Misaka says as Misaka becomes very excited."

"Man, you really _have _gone rusty. Misaka doesn't remember that you have to do this kind of things back home." Worst stated as she snickered.

"This is not the City. So, the people here don't know that leaving me alone is a wise decision." Accelerator said as he picked up a can of coffee. "Even then, there are fuckers who still think otherwise."

He had to admit that it was a problem that he needed to figure out. The usage of power in here was more restricted compared back home. Plus, only the police and security contractors that can deal with criminals legally. It was unlike back home as well since he, the Number Three, that hero, and basically others have an almost free reign when dealing with them.

Then again, it was likely because Aleister Crowley didn't see their actions as detrimental to his plan or even supporting it.

In the end, it was all water under the bridge. All that they could do now was performing damage control. That was what Accelerator thought as he drank his coffee.

* * *

**And this chapter is now done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me! **

**Review, please! **


	3. Stressful Week

**Stressful Week **

Accelerator was tapping his finger on the armrest of the comfy chair he was currently sitting on. He begrudgingly waited for the social worker sitting on the sofa to finish writing her report. He diverted his eyes towards the clones; Last Order currently looking at her phone while Worst was grinning at his situation.

He really should have expected a visit from the child protection service or whatever their name was. Then again, he never received a visit from one himself because of reasons related to the Dark Side of the Academy City. So, it was kind of possible for him not to expect them to come this soon.

Doesn't make it any less irritating.

"Well, from what I see, both the living condition and their…" The worker diverted her eyes towards the clones. "...attitude, everything is within the law and the necessary conditions have been fulfilled, Mr. Suzushina."

"Told you not to waste your time." Accelerator stated as he clicked his tongue.

"Oh, damnit. Does that mean you're going to leave Misaka in the hands of tou-san?" Worst asked, keeping her grin on. "Don't you know how abusive he could be?"

"If there's someone among this family that's abusive, it would be you." The social worker replied with a deadpanned tone. "And that's because you like to mess with everyone."

Accelerator glared hard at the older-looking clone, who merely shrugged. The Level 5 once again clicked his tongue in annoyance. He then looked at the social worker, who decided to continue writing her report.

"Alright, that should be all." She stated as she stood up and went towards the door. "Have a nice day, Mr. Suzushina."

After waiting for several minutes, the three of them went serious. Accelerator turned his head to the left and saw a figure floating in the room. The figure was a translucent, barefooted girl with thin wings, a tentacle-like tail, pointy ears and a hole in her forehead. The girl laughed as she floated towards Accelerator.

"Ehee hee hee hee. Hee hee hee."

"She really is a perfect partner for you, Misaka says as Misaka remembers the time when Accelerator laughed like that." Last Order became rather uncomfortable.

"Like hell I laugh like that, shitty brat." Accelerator retorted without looking at her.

Misaka Worst tilted her head a little and squinted her eyes as she remembered the first meeting between her and the Number One Esper. One of the things that happened was him having a breakdown and started to laugh like a madman and attacked anything on sight.

Yep, he definitely laughed like that.

"So, what do you know about her?" He asked.

"Ehee hee. She can detect emotions-desu." The floating figure stated. "She's also a genuine social worker. Her headline article is about a little girl who died in a ditch-desu."

The floating girl was called the Qliphah Puzzle 545, a demon that Accelerator made a contract with during a "certain incident" involving "the hero, that bastard who turned into a girl, a bit of magic, and a trip to England."

"Well, at least that's one person we don't have to worry about." Accelerator rubbed his head. "Speaking of which, found any lead?"

"Ehee hee hee. Nope-desu." The Qliphah replied as she kept laughing like a hyena.

He performed yet another clicking of the tongue. Once again, no clue was found on how to return to the Academy City. The Science Side in here was not as advanced as back home and they haven't found the Magic Side if it existed at all.

Considering he had no idea about the existence of the "other side" before the war, it was likely that the Magic Side also existed.

In any case, they better make progress. Their sources of income were basically illegal. While they had no problem with it, the longer they stay in that kind of business meant more chances for them to have an unfriendly meeting with the police or the security contractors.

Hopefully, it wouldn't end up with him facing against the might of Japanese and the US military. That would be annoying.

* * *

Walking on the street carrying bags of grocery were two students of U.A. who had just recently taken an internship, Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui. They had just returned from the market where they bought their grocery. On their way back to the agency of the hero they were interning for, both of the young would-be heroes had a little conversation.

"You know, it's really a coincidence that Ryukyu's sister decided to visit her when we are interning," Asui commented.

"What do you mean, Tsuyu?" Uraraka asked as she tilted her head. "They're siblings so it's not strange that they meet with each other."

"Don't you notice how Ryukyu reacted when she saw her sister visiting? It's likely that she rarely received a family visit when working."

"Hmm, now that you mention it…"

Their conversation was cut short when a woman suddenly screamed. Both girls immediately ran towards the source. They found a crowd of people converging around a man lying on the ground. They increased their speed and - after putting down their bags - looked at the man's condition.

"Excuse us, please give us a way. We're heroes." Uraraka stated as she and Asui showed their licenses.

Upon being given a way, both of them checked the condition of the man on the ground. Uraraka put two of her fingers on the man's vein and felt a weak pulse; he was still alive but barely. On his back were several nails embedded deeply, with some only having their heads visible.

"Does anyone know what happen to him?" Uraraka asked the crowd.

"U-Um…" A woman, probably the one who screamed earlier, raised her had. "I-I saw him coming from the alley. T-There's a lot of o-of blood and h-he looked scared. V-Very scared."

"I have called 110. Help should arrive soon." Asui stated, phone already in her hand.

"Good." Uraraka nodded her head. "Should we investigate the alley?"

"I am not suggesting that. We might run into an ambush or something. Besides, we don't know how far this man has run or whether the culprit would still be there." Asui put a finger on her chin.

"Good point. In that case, we should…"

Her words were cut short when suddenly blood spluttered from the man's head. It was followed by him jerking and letting out a yelp of pain before he went silent. Both students looked at the man, shocked by what had just occurred. Uraraka once again went to check the man's pulse. This time, there was none.

She went towards his head and checked it, finding a hole on it. The brunette looked towards the street at the other side of the road, where the killer most likely located. There was also a crowd there, looking at the scene with morbid curiosity. There were also people who only gave a glance before returning to their own business.

There was no sign of the killer who most likely blending with the surrounding civilians.

* * *

As he walked back towards his apartment, Accelerator couldn't help but rubbed his head on the event earlier. He basically had to tie up a loose end thanks to Worst being unable to silence that guy. On the other hand, even he didn't realize that "really fucking hard to die" was something that existed as a quirk. She basically had to spend her entire nail just so that Accelerator could eliminate him without being spotted.

Well, looks like he could still let that on the list; learn more about quirk. It looked superficially similar to Personal Reality but there were noticeable differences. For one, quirk can be more physical, up to altering the physiology of those with one. As far as he could remember, there was nobody that possess animal physiology like a beak or something.

Though there could be one and the reason why he hadn't seen one was that said organism was being held in one of those laboratories with a Kihara working there.

"What a bother." Accelerator complained as he kept walking. The sound of a laugh by the Qliphah certainly didn't help.

* * *

"Here you go."

"T-Thanks."

After the first responders arrived at the crime scene, the police escorted Uraraka and Asui back to Ryukyu's office, who was still in shock due to a man in their hands died. When the hero found out what happened, she immediately took them into the office with her sister making a tea to calm them down.

"So, feel any better?" Ryukyu asked her interns.

"Well, it…does not feel as bad as earlier. Right, Tsuyu?" Uraraka replied while looking at her friend, who merely nodded.

"Yeah, one of the things that really sucked about his job is that no matter what you do, you will have someone who died under your care." The Dragon Hero stated as she took a sip of her own tea. "I wish that you girls only experienced that after graduation but I guess that's merely a pipe dream now."

"Not every wish will come true, unfortunately," Asui commented.

Ryukyu nodded her head before noticing that her sister was currently reading a newspaper. Curious, she decided to ask.

"Hey, Yuuzaki, anything interesting in that old newspaper?"

"Hmm?" The sister looked back at the hero before answering. "Well, it appears that this is not the first murder committed by the culprit, Ryu-neechan"

"Wait, really?!" Ryukyu snatched the newspaper from Yuuzaki's hand and looked at it. "Where? Where is it?"

"The bottom right corner." Yuuzaki pointed at the newspaper.

True to her words, there was a small box containing the article about several drug dealers being killed by currently unidentified individual. Some of them were killed by nails, just like the man on that street. The Dragon Hero's eyes became wide as she read further.

"Are you kidding me?! Eight death and possibly connected to more death? And they only give it a box in the corner?!" Ryukyu then looked at what page the box was in. "On the third page?!"

"The only victims are drug dealers. With the increase in crime, the government being busy trying to find a suitable replacement for All Might, and the focus being put on that Yakuza group, I can see why these cases are put on the back burner." Yuuzaki explained.

"Umm, excuse me." Uraraka raised her hand, getting the attention of both sisters. "Is it normal for this kind of thing to happen?"

"Well, in general, the higher you are on the social ladder, the more effort and resource will be devoted to you if something happens." The older sister replied. "Which is why the police care more about a case if say, a governor's son is a victim rather than some random person."

"It also means that if you're criminal, the police will put little effort in giving you justice." The younger sister added. "The police have finite time and resources so they need to prioritize. The more likely a case will cause a public outcry if remain unsolved, the more the case would be prioritized."

"But at this point, isn't the culprit has become a serial killer and thus necessitated more effort to be caught?" Asui asked.

"Not really. The police currently have bigger fishes to fry; the League of Villains and Shie Hassaikai. Plus, considering the victims of those two are innocent civilians, police, and heroes while this killer only chased criminals, they would still be on the bottom." Yuuzaki answered. "Maybe when one of the groups is taken out but I have my doubt."

"Alright, alright, enough with that." Ryukyu patted her sister's shoulder. "Go check the food, will you? I can smell that it's almost ready."

Yuuzaki nodded her head and went towards the kitchen. As she closed the door, the hero sighed and rubbed her head. Uraraka and Asui looked at each other before the latter asked a question.

"A family problem?" The frog-faced girl put down her cup.

"Well, somewhat." The Dragon Hero took another sip of her tea. "Yuuzaki is not someone who easily trust others, especially the authority. I guess that what would happen if your best friend becomes your bully and your former teacher tried to kill you."

"Wait, what?!" Both of the students' eyes became wide.

"It was two years ago. When she had some kind of future profession discussion, her teacher basically dissuaded her from being a hero – something that she wanted ever since she saw me on TV – by telling her that she would be one not due to her skill but due to nepotism. Thus, she should leave that to a 'more skilled individual.'"

Ryukyu took a small break and drank her tea until there was almost nothing left in the cup.

"Not saying that it's wrong but that's not something you should say to a kid." She put her cup down. "Anyway, I was mad when I found out about it and immediately went to her school, demanding them to fix it. They decided to do it by firing the teacher and the rest, as they said, is history."

"That's…" Uraraka tried to make a comment but found herself speechless.

"Yeah. Had it not been for that bastard, you girls might be studying with Yuu-chan right now."

The room became silent after Ryukyu told the story. It was only when Yuuzaki returned to tell them that the food was ready.

* * *

"Ah, Accelerator. You have returned!"

"Cut that shit, will you? I am not exactly in mood for small talk." Accelerator stated as he took a seat.

"You never in one." The bartender sighed as he continued cleaning the counter. "Speaking of which, I have a job that you might be interested more than the ones you've done this far."

"Huh?"

"One of my clients gave me this." He took out a bullet and put it on the counter. "He said to me that it's some kind of quirk-suppressing bullet."

The albino picked it up and examined it. It was unlike a normal bullet, looking more like a syringe without the pump.

"What does this have to do with the job?" He put it down.

"This bullet is actually bad news for business. If the government finds out that the underworld has this kind of weapon, they will make sure no stone unturned until they find out the creators." The bartender explained.

"Makes sense. This thing could cause a problem to their monopoly on quirk violence."

"Exactly. That's basically your job." The bartender poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Track down whoever created this and shut down their operation for good."

Accelerator couldn't help but smile at the description of the job. It reminded him of his time in GROUP. Taking out the trash that decides to become too troublesome for the rest of the Dark Side. No need to think whether what you're doing is right or not, something that he never cared in the first place.

"I see that the job is to your liking." The bartender commented as he took a sip of his drink. "Want some?"

"Keep that shit to yourself." Accelerator's smile turned into a scowl. "Any clue on who sold this thing?"

"Nope. My client took it from a rival of his."

The Esper clicked his tongue and went towards the door. When it was closed, the bartender merely shook his head as he raised his glass and stared at the content.

"You certainly know how to make interesting, aren't you, O the One Who Wields the Power of God?" He put the glass down. "For you, it's not about money or power. It's not about justice or sense of righteousness either. No, it's something much simpler."

* * *

**And this chapter is done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

**Review, please! **


	4. Information from Violence

**Information from Violence**

"So, you ready to change your mind, you fucker? Tell me who sold you this special bullet."

"I…I…I…"

Accelerator was currently interrogating some criminal who decided to involved himself in a drug trade alongside a few other people. As of now, said the man was pinned on the wall with his neck being held by the Strongest Esper.

"L-Look, if I told anyone else, I-I…"

"Well, you _might _be able to escape them. But if you don't follow my order, then I will _definitely _kill you." Accelerator stated while giving his evilest grin. "Say, why I don't simply make the choice…easier?"

Suddenly, the man suffered a seizure spasm. His mouth was foaming and his eyes were unable to concentrate. Those symptoms stopped just as suddenly as they appeared. The criminal looked at the albino with a newfound fear, as if he wasn't terrified enough.

"How's that feel? Humans have bioelectricity inside their body to do even the simplest task. And I can manipulate it." Accelerator explained as he moved his face closer. "So, what do you say?"

"A man with a bird mask! He's part of the Yakuza if I am not wrong!" The criminal gave the answer in panic. "That's all I know! I swear!"

Accelerator didn't give a reply to the man; he simply broke his neck after getting what he wanted. No point of letting a loose end untied. He took the man's wallet, taking only the money while leaving the rest inside as he tossed it to the floor.

As he escaped from the would-be crime scene, Accelerator couldn't help but grunted as his job had become harder. The Yakuza possessed, one way or another, a relationship with the police. Eliminating them would bring unwarranted heat. Yet at the same time, not doing so would result in those idiots drawing the heat anyway by creating bullets that could change the status quo.

He always hated this kind of situation; no matter what he chose, there would be a headache in the end.

* * *

Currently patrolling around the market were two students of U.A. interning under the hero Fat Gum, Kirishima and Amajiki. They were supposed to be patrolling with the well, fat hero himself but he had received a call from the police, asking him to fix some error that they found in one of his reports.

Thus, both Red Riot and Suneater went on their own for this patrol. Well, not really their own since Fat Gum had contacted nearby heroes for a little bit of assistance. Which was why they often met with heroes and sidekicks of other agencies.

"Uh, why must I the one who's leading?" Amajiki stated in despair. "Being the face and spokesperson, that's not who I am."

"Come on now, Amajiki-senpai! Fat Gum trusted you for this, so you should be more than capable of handling it!" Kirishima declared, trying to encourage his senior.

"You don't know him, Red Riot! He only took me so that he could torment me!" Amajiki pulled his hood lower. "I should have filed a complaint."

The red-haired boy couldn't help but let out an awkward laugh. It was not a word that he would use since Amajiki was certainly not one but he wouldn't blame people for thinking that one of the Big Three was a…whatever the word used to describe "unmanliness." He certainly gave that kind of image.

Though Kirishima wondered if that was on purpose. Doing that to make the villains underestimated him.

The boy stopped his thought when he and Amajiki noticed a police officer asking a food seller about something. Besides the officer was a shadow with a similar physical outline, taking note of the conversation. It took them only a few seconds that it might have something to do with a post box that had a rather large dent.

"Officer Hanbei." Amajiki greeted the officer. "Is there something wrong here?"

"Huh?" The officer diverted his attention to see the student. "Ah, Suneater! I suspect the boy beside you are an intern as well?"

"That's right! Red Riot, sir! It's nice to meet you!" Kirishima introduced himself excitedly.

"Always nice to see a new and upcoming hero like you. Makes our jobs easier knowing the kind of successors that we have."

"You're not that old," Amajiki commented.

"Right." Officer Hanbei scratched his head before continuing. "As for what happened, nothing that important. Just some…the boy being himself."

"What do you mean?"

"A new family has recently moved into this neighborhood. The guardian, an albino boy whose name I don't exactly remember, can't stand criminals and villains. According to him, they made him wasting his time and he disliked that." Officer Hanbei explained.

"What does it have to do with the post box?" Kirishima asked.

"The boy took matters into his own hands. When asked why, he said, and I quote, 'don't have time to wait for the fucking police and contractors.'"

"Contractors?"

"That's the term that he used to refer to 'heroes.'" Officer Hanbei scratched his head. "You know, as in private security contractors."

Amajiki raised an eyebrow upon hearing that. It wasn't the first time that he heard someone not using the word "heroes" to refer his profession. It was the first time that someone used a term that – to be honest – wasn't exactly insulting. It was more of being blunt if he needed to give his opinion.

"So, what should we do now?" the red-haired boy asked.

"Just leave this to us. He's not that hard to deal with. You young heroes better do something more worthwhile than this." Officer Hanbei replied as he made a small smile.

"If you said so," Amajiki said that as he and Kirishima returned to their patrol. "If you ever need help, just give us a call."

"I will. Good luck, boys!"

After the interns of Fat Gum disappeared from his sight, the police officer let out a sigh and walked away from the scene. His shadow closed the notebook and put it on his pocket before disappearing.

"They better give me a raise for this."

* * *

"Misaka wants to play with you. You agree, right?"

Currently, Misaka Worst sat on a box while playing with several nails by throwing them lightly on her hand. In front of her, tied between two poles, was a woman with purple skin. Her mouth was gagged and there was a clear hint of fear in her eyes.

"Misaka will say something and Misaka wants you to answer honestly." She said while giving her a wicked smile. "Grunt one time for 'yes' and two times for 'no.'"

Worst suddenly fired one of the nails, almost scratching the cheek of her captive. It embedded deep in an iron wall that was part of the warehouse.

"Alright. The strange bullet that I found, one that looks like a syringe, you know who sold them."

The woman remained silent. Worst made a scowl before firing a nail towards her right kneecap. She tried to scream but the gag prevented her from doing so. The clone then fired two more nails, one in the shoulder while another one in her palm.

"Change your mind?" The woman immediately nodded her head before letting out a grunt. "Ah, that's good. See, not so bad, right?"

Worst suddenly received a call. She grumbled a bit before taking out her phone. The clone was about to refuse the call when she found out who called her which made her accepting it instead.

"What is it? Misaka is busy here…Huh, you managed to find out about them…OK, yeah, Misaka sees what you mean…"

After a minute, Worst cut the connection and put her phone back into her pocket. She then shot the remaining nails towards the woman, causing her eyes to became as wide as saucer before she let out her last breath not even a second later.

* * *

In the bar, Accelerator, Misaka Worst, and the bartender were looking at the clues that they gathered these last few days; the Espers from the dark side of the city and the bartender from his connection in the police force.

"Someone with a bird mask is selling the gangs around the city one bullet each. Those who had to use them on the contractors reported that they were unable to use their quirks but only momentarily." Accelerator stated. "Looks like those fuckers are conducting field experiments."

"So, not unlike those researchers back in the City?" Worst said as she drank her drink, a vanilla milkshake.

"Nah, if they are done by them, we won't even find out about it until the product is nearly finished." The albino's sitting pose became more relaxed as he looked at the bartender. "What information that you managed to get?"

"I find out how Shie Hasseikai managed to create those quirk-suppressing bullets." He replied as he picked up a brown envelope from under the desk. "You better read it for yourself."

Accelerator accepted the envelope and opened it. He read the content for a few minutes before suddenly slamming it onto the table, picked up his crutch, and went towards the door. As he exited the bar, Worst took the envelope and read the content as well. She let out a whistle upon finding out what made the Number One so furious.

"No wonder. Tou-san has a soft spot for little girls." The clone commented with a smile.

"I guess she reminds him of Last Order." The bartender said before remembering something. "Wait, shouldn't we stop him now? Shie Hasseikai HQ is under 24/7 surveillance by the police."

"Don't worry, it's tou-san. He'll come up with a plan." Worst said without any worry as she kept drinking her milkshake.

* * *

Outside of a bank, the police and heroes had set up a perimeter and waited for the robbers to make a demand. It was standard scenario; some people robbed the bank, the police and heroes arrived, the robbers made a demand or two, negotiation between two sides before finally the police and heroes arrested them.

"Whoa, look at all of that!" Kirishima commented as he looked at the strength of the police force. "They even bring out an armored vehicle!"

"Haha, this is your first time dealing with bank robbery, right, Red Riot?" Fat Gum stated as the two of them and Suneater approached the CO of the rescue effort. "This is one of few times where the police bring out their heavy toys."

When they approached the CO, the trio saw him speaking with two heroes; one with a mutation quirk of being a centipede and one having light blue skin. Standing near them, listening carefully as he noted the conversation, was Izuku.

"Ah, Izu – I mean, Deku, you're here!" Kirishima exclaimed as he picked up his pace.

"Huh?" The green-haired boy looked from his notebook to saw one of his friends. "Kiri – I mean, Red Riot!"

"Man, it still feels awkward to call each other with our hero name." The red-haired boy said as he scratched his head. "I wonder how our teachers managed to do so."

"After several years of doing so, if I guess is right."

"Well, in that case, we simply need to keep it up." Kirishima looked around the area. "Speaking of which, I don't see Togata-senpai."

"Oh, he's currently scouting the bank to get us a better view of the situation." Izuku put his hand on his chin. "Especially in this strange situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the bank robbers never attempted to make a call with us. No phone, no letter, no hostage being send outside, nothing. They're completely focused on the money inside, giving no heed of what happens outside."

"Hmm…" Kirishima put his hand on his chin as well. "Do you think one of the robbers have a teleportation quirk or something like that?"

"Quite unlikely, to be honest. Teleportation and similar quirks are incredibly rare. We're more likely to win a million-yen lottery than meeting another person with a quirk like Kurogiri."

As the police and heroes outside focused on solving the situation with as little bloodshed – perhaps even none - as possible, the robbers inside were more focused on putting the money into suitcases. None of them noticed the tentacles on every single of the robbers nor the sound of eerily laughing.

"Ee hee hee. Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee."

* * *

Rikiya Katsukame, part of the Eight Expendables, was currently watching the trees that were planted in the garden, feeling bored. He knew that there were cops outside, hidden from sight, that were watching the HQ, waiting just for the right time to perform a raid on them. He wanted to fight them if only to make sure that they wouldn't attack during his sleep time, but Overhaul's order was clear; do not engage the police and let them attack Shie Hasseikai first.

Considering just what kind of person his boss was, he had a _very _good reason to follow it both in spirit and letter.

_DING DONG_

Upon hearing the bell, Katsukame went towards the door as he wondered who would visit them. Most of the people in the neighborhood were too scared to even thinking of touching the bell button and those who wanted to do business with Overhaul used alternative entrances. So, who could it be?

He was just about to open the door when a hand suddenly pierced the door, touched his head…

…and then his entire upper body exploded, leaving only the body parts from feet to the waist. Several Yakuza inside heard the commotion and went outside. What they saw shocked them.

"Shit, that's Katsukame!"

"What the fuck has just happened?!"

"Look, someone's coming!"

From the front door, caring not about the remain of Katsukame, was an albino boy wearing a grey hoodie and blue pants. From the looks of them, they were clothes that everyone buys at the local store. His right hand was holding a crutch. Another thing that they noticed was the lack of visible muscle on the boy's body.

Yet despite all of that, they couldn't help but freeze in terror upon seeing him.

"Hello there, scumbags." The boy said with a tone as if he was talking about the weather. "Hopefully, I come when everyone is in the house."

"Who…Who are you?!" A Yakuza said as he took out a small knife. "Identify yourself!"

"My name is not important. After all, you're going to die anyway." The boy started to smile. "If you want to know why I am here, I am here to teach all of you fuckers a very important lesson."

The boy's smile started to become crazier as each second passed.

"I am not one but the lesson is still important nonetheless." His smile finally turned into a full-blown grin. "It's called 'even Villains have standards!'"

And it was at that moment that tremor attacked the base.

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**Tashio: **Well, now isn't that something interesting? 😊

**Onishin Tsukitenshi: **I know, just doesn't see the need of explaining that detailed.

**Guest: **Now that's the challenge for the people in MHA; figure out how to make Accelerator doesn't have a mood to kill them. It's pretty simple actually but will they be able to figure it out?

For the questions regarding the bartender and the Magic Side of MHA, spoilers 😉

* * *

**And it's done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me! **

**Review, please!**


	5. Making A Name

**Making A Name**

"What the…"

Overhaul – real name Kai Chisaki – and Hari Kurono almost lost their balance. Thankfully, the wall was near and thus both men could hug it, preventing themselves from falling to the floor. They waited until the tremor ended before continuing their walk.

"That…is not good," Kurono stated as he looked upward. "Whatever the guy's quirk is, it gives him an ability to create a tremor."

"That's simply more reason for us to hasten the cleaning," Chisaki said in return. "Are they ready?"

"They are now. Katsukame, unfortunately, perished without giving us even a second."

"Huh, what a useless shield. Anyway, is Eri ready to leave?"

"Of course, Boss. After all, she's the center of this whole operation. She will be the first one to leave."

"Good. Nothing will stop me from making this world clean once again."

As both of them preparing their escape, none of them realize just how close they were to the one who attacked them.

* * *

"Come on, really? All of you have powers and this is the best you fuckers got?"

Nobody answered Accelerator's question. It was impossible to answer – or even speak – after all if you're lying down on the ground, no longer breathing. The Esper scratched his head and let out a sigh before walking towards the door.

As he walked, he inspected the gun that he looted from one of the corpses. SIG Sauer, considering its physical appearance. It was a good gun, reminding him of his old gun. While it wasn't SIG, Academy City's gun did bear a physical resemblance to one.

When he entered the house, Accelerator looked around, finding nothing that indicated that it was something more than a traditional Japanese house. So far, he only found an old man in a life support system and several more Yakuza that tried to stop him. Obviously, none of them succeed.

He then tapped the wall with his crutch. After several minutes of doing so, he finally found a wall where the sound was different. The Esper stood in front of it and immediately punched it, revealing a secret entrance. When he entered, the albino noticed that there were three people waiting behind the wall, now lying on the floor. He dispatched them without much fuss with a bullet to the head.

When he walked through a corridor, Accelerator found a dead end. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he kicked it down, revealing a path. He was about to pass the now-broken "end" when the path suddenly twisting and changing.

"Nice trick you have there." He said with a bit of amusement. "However…"

The Esper put his hand on the wall and made it sink into it. The path started to twist more violently than before. It then spat out a huge guy, which caused it to stop moving. Accelerator pulled out his hand from the wall and – before the guy could recover – immediately gave him a double tap on the head.

He continued his walk, wondering who else would try to stand in his way. His question was answered when he encountered a T-junction. He decided to take a turn to the left, only to met the fists of a huge guy with a bird mask. The punches did nothing except wounding the one who gave a punch.

"Ugh…" The guy was holding back the pain. "Your defense…it's strong. Looks like it will be a good fight."

"Good fight?" Accelerator said before letting out a small laugh. "Sorry to tell you but you bitch won't be able to give me a GOOD FIGHT!"

He tried to punch a guy. However, a barrier suddenly appeared between both of them, preventing the Esper from hurting the guy. The albino took two steps back and looked around for the source of the barrier. He spotted a man that can be described as a monk, wearing a beak mask that covered the lower part of his face.

"My, my, that's a strong defense that you have there." The monk man said while keeping his eyes closed. "A shame for you are merely a shield while we are shield and lance."

"Oi, why do you block it? Don't interrupt my fight!" The huge man said to his partner.

"Merely a shield?" The Esper smiled. "I'll show you a fucking 'shield!'"

Accelerator raised his left feet and stomped the floor, creating several spikes that came from beneath the pair. He stomped again, this time creating spikes from the ceiling. When he stomped once more, the floor and the ceiling went back to normal, albeit damaged. He gave a look at the bodies of his latest "obstacles," seeing that they were barely holding themselves together.

Once again, he continued his walk. The Number One couldn't help but feel annoyed. He was not one to seek a fight but if he got himself into one, he hoped that it would be something enjoyable, like his fights with that hero. Speaking of which, he wondered if…

"Hmm?" Accelerator stopped talking and sniffed the air, smelling alcohol. "What now? A drunkard?"

"Heey, there…" On the ceiling, there was a man drinking alcohol. "Noot feeeeling deezy, areen't you…?"

He only looked at the man for five seconds before shooting him several times. He fell to the floor and the bottle smashed it, breaking into several pieces. The Esper grumbled under his breath before continuing.

Five minutes haven't even passed when he encountered yet more obstacles. This time, it was three people; one wearing a beak mask with a sword in hand, one bald man, and one man with a bag-like mask.

"Now, now, it's impolite to not meet your hosts, isn't it?" The one with beak mask said. "You should have let Irinaka help you in meeting all of us."

"As if I want to see even a single fucking hair of yours." Accelerator retorted as he aimed the gun.

Before he could pull the trigger, he felt that something was trying to take his gun away. The albino looked at the trio in front of him and – noticing the man with beak mask made a grabbing motion with his hand – managed to find out the culprit.

"Why my quirk doesn't work?" The man said between confusion and anger.

"Huh." The Esper pulled the trigger.

The bald man immediately stood in front of his partner, creating crystal all around his body. He blocked the bullet and went towards Accelerator, intending to beat him to submission. The only thing that he accomplished was breaking his own hands.

Before he could retaliate, the Number One felt someone was biting his shoulder. He looked to his left, finding a man with a bag-like mask with his teeth broken.

"Trying to have a bite of me? Really?" He commented before kicking the man to the wall.

He then returned his attention towards the bald man, who tried to punch him again. He dodged the attack and punched him in the chin, sending him flying towards the ceiling. The man with beak mask dashed towards the Esper with a sword in hand. Accelerator caught the hand and broke it, causing the man to drop the sword. He picked it up and slashed him in the throat.

Accelerator released the man, letting him bleed to death. He looked at the man with a bag-like mask, who was about to recover when the albino threw the sword and hit him in the chest. Accelerator looked upwards at the bald man, stuck in the ceiling. He pulled him off and let him fell to the floor. He then finished the man with a stomp on the head.

After dealing with them, the next "obstacle" in his way was a man wearing all black; black cape, black mast, and black hat. He had a gun aimed at Accelerator. While he couldn't see his face, the Esper could guess that the man was furious.

"You! How you managed to pass all of them this soon?!" The man demanded.

Before he could even open his mouth, Accelerator felt something in his head. He remembered this kind of sensation. It was several years ago when the researchers at the Academy City tested whether he could be brainwashed. The one who did it, if he wasn't wrong, was also a Level 5.

Well, it didn't matter that much. But at least he knew what the man tried to do.

"You try to brainwash me, huh?" He made a smile and walked forward.

"Impossible! You should have…" The man took several steps back and now had both of his hand holding the gun. "Stay back!"

Accelerator didn't heed the warning. He simply dashed towards the man while laughing.

* * *

As they went towards Eri's room, Chisaki couldn't help but feel furious. He could hear them; the sounds of the Eight Expendables being taken care of one by one. While being killed to buy time for their superiors to escape was the entire point of their existence, they weren't supposed to be killed _this fast_! Not even half an hour passed since the intruder breached the front gate!

"_That man…he…he will pay for this!_" Chisaki thought in fury.

Both him and Kurono suddenly stopped when they felt something flew past them. When it landed several feet in front of them, they recognized that it was Shin Nemoto, his entire head destroyed like a grape.

"Well, look what we have here." They turned around to see a man walking towards them. "Looks like we finally found the boss and second-in-command."

Kurono immediately took out his gun and fired. In preparation, he already loaded a quirk-destroying bullet. Chisaki smiled a little under his mask at the man's stupidity. The moment that the bullet hit him it would be only…

His thought was interrupted when Kurono suddenly fell to the ground. Chisaki looked at him, finding his assistant holding his throat as blood came from it. He realized at what had just happened; the bullet was deflected towards him.

He was about to help him with his quirk when the intruder suddenly dashed towards him. The albino punched him in the stomach. Chisaki tried to touch him but the man punched him again.

"You know, I have heard about the state of the Yakuza. A shadow of its former self, am I right?" The man said before punching him in the chin. "From what I see, you don't deserve even your current position."

Anger flooded his mind. He kept trying to touch him but every time his hand was close, the intruder immediately punched him at various places; stomach, shoulder, head, anywhere.

"Using little girl as an ingredient for your drug? That makes me sick!" The man grabbed his left hand and ripped it off. "Even if you succeed, you fucker will be the bottom of the barrel! Maybe even lower than that!"

Chisaki didn't have a chance to scream. The man kept punching him without a break.

"You know why?" The man grabbed his right hand. "Because first-class villains don't target honest lives!"

The intruder punched him in the chest. This time, it was much stronger compared to his previous punches, sending Chisaki flying across the corridor. Because his right hand was being held by the man, it got ripped off, effectively making the leader of Shie Hassaikai armless.

"Ah, looks like I punch him too strong." The man commented, the tone of his voice and smile indicated that he was simply playing around.

* * *

Chisaki lied on the floor for a minute before trying to at least sit up. It was very difficult to do, almost impossible in fact, due to lack of a hand. He was also slowly losing his unconscious due to the bleeding. If he didn't do something soon…

"No…I can't…not until…"

"What…"

Chisaki looked upwards, finding Eri looking at him curiously. Then, something else came to her face. It took a while for him to recognize what it was and when he did, cold sweat started to gather on his forehead.

It was anger. Pure unadulterated anger.

"Eri…Wa…"

He was unable to finish his word when Eri touched him.

* * *

When Accelerator went inside the room, he found no sign of the boss of the Yakuza. He only found a pool of blood with a little girl near it. There was no mistake; that girl was the reason he was here.

"He's gone…he's gone…" The girl said before letting out a giggle. He recognized that tone; one that one let out after long suffering.

"Hey, brat." Accelerator said as he went towards her.

The girl was surprised and looked at him. In fear, she took several steps back. Accelerator stopped walking and crouched down. The girl's fear turned into curiosity. She slowly approached the Esper, keeping the distance between them.

"Are you…a hero?" The girl asked.

"I am not one." Accelerator stated. "I am here to save you though."

"Huh." The girl tilted her head. "Who are you? I am Eri."

"Call me Accelerator. I don't remember what my name was and it doesn't matter."

He raised his hand slowly towards her. Eri took a step back. Yet despite that, her fear didn't increase in the slightest.

"Don't touch me." She warned as she looked at her hands. "My quirk…it's…"

Accelerator let out a sigh as he took something from his pocket. When he showed it to Eri, the latter could see that it was a pair of gloves.

"Might be too big for you but they should do the job." He said as he tossed her the gloves.

Eri put them on right after catching the gloves. Just as he said, they were too big for her but not too much. Accelerator stood up and offered his hand. Slowly, Eri moved her hand to accept it. Finally, both of their hand touched each other.

It was at that moment that Eri let out a shriek as the Esper suddenly carried her.

"Hold yourself. This will be a roller coaster."

"What's a roller coaste-AAAHH!"

As they dashed away from the room, Eri could feel her chest became warmer. This man, Accelerator, was not Deku. Yet, despite that, she knew that she could trust him.

* * *

"…What?"

Izuku was currently sitting in the meeting room. Sir Nighteye had gathered them. He informed them that he received the latest update of the situation regarding Shie Hassaikai. The only way to describe the update was a series of bad news.

"Last night, there was an emergency call. The call came from the neighborhood where Shie Hassaikai's HQ was located. When the firefighters arrived, they found the whole building on fire." Sir Nighteye stated, not looking at any other occupant in the room. "The time when it happened…was the time when we were dealing with the bank robbery."

"Wait, are you trying to say…" Fat Gum suddenly started to have a cold sweat.

"Yes. Considering the strange nature of the robbery, it is likely that it merely a distraction for us."

The "strange nature" that Sir Nighteye referred to was how the robbery was solved when the robbers suddenly surrender. When they were taken into custody, they kept saying that they didn't mean to rob the bank. For some reason, that thought came into their minds as sudden as it disappeared.

If it was combined with the attack on the HQ, then…

"Is there any survivor?" Ryukyu asked.

"No survivor was found. At the same time, there's also no sign of them being dead. Currently, seven people are declared missing, including Kai Chisaki and Eri." Sir Nighteye answered.

Eri…

A small part of Izuku's mind hoped that Eri managed to survive. That she escaped when the attack occurred, that she wasn't killed by the fire, that she was out there, waiting for the heroes to save her.

But he knew how unlikely it was. It was likely that she currently at the hands of the one who attacked Shie Hassaikai or worse, already dead and simply haven't been identified yet.

"Do we know who attacked them?" Rock Lock asked.

"There's no clue so far." Sir Nighteye replied. "Investigation has only recently started. As of now, there's not much that we know."

Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at the one who grabbed him, he saw Mirio looking at him with sadness on his face. He didn't need to ask why he had a face like that. Izuku already knew the answer.

* * *

In the bar, Eri was currently eating sausages. Or at least trying as she found them too hot for her and blew them so that they became colder faster. So far, she didn't succeed.

"So, that's the girl?" The bartender asked as he cleaning a glass.

"Who else?" Accelerator asked in return as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what now? You're going to hand her over to the authority?" He said, making the Esper looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Are you fucking serious? With quirk like that, it would be a fucking miracle if she doesn't become a vegetable after a month in those assholes' care." Accelerator put down his cup. "Being a weapon, that's the only fate waiting for her if I hand her over."

"Personal experience?"

He didn't answer back. The albino stood up and walked towards the girl, who was now able to eat her sausages.

"Oi, brat!" He said as he sat in front of her.

"What is it, Accelerator?" Eri asked, already used to her savior's foul mouth.

"Your quirk." The Esper said bluntly. "What do you think about it?"

"It's…" She lowered her head. "It's a curse. That's what my mom said. Chi…He spoke to me on how my quirk is good only for destruction. That everything that I touch, it will be destroyed. My existence is a cursed one. My…"

Eri stopped talking when Accelerator suddenly chopped her head.

"Ouch…" She said as she held her head.

"I don't need to hear all of that shit." He said as his hand went to his pocket. "So, you don't want your quirk?"

"No, I don't want it! Everything that it did, it always brings me nothing but despair!"

"When that bastard had you under his care, he was developing a drug that can destroy a quirk." Accelerator said as he showed Eri a bullet. "This is an example of one. That drug is also one of the few things that I took from that HQ."

Eri was not a genius by any mean but it didn't take one to understand what he had just said.

* * *

It was lunchtime and the students of the U.A. went towards the cafeteria. One of the tables were already occupied by the students of Class 1-A. There, Uraraka, Asui, and Kirishima couldn't help but be worried about Izuku, who was focused on eating. They knew that he was focused on doing that to take his mind away from a certain subject.

_Eat…_

_The meat was well-seasoned…_

_Eat…_

_The rice was well-cooked…_

_Eat…_

"Oy, Midoriya!" Izuku stopped eating and looked at Kirishima. "Seriously dude. What's wrong?"

"Well…"

Izuku put his spoon down. He tried to say something but all that came out was a chocked hiccupping voice. He could feel tears forming up in his eyes. He wiped them away, only for more to formed up.

"When…When I meet Eri for the first time…" Izuku tried to not cry. "I…I have to let her go…I…we…we believe that it's only…a matter of time until we rescue her."

Tears started to flow out of his eyes. Uraraka put her hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm Izuku down. It was clear that he was about to lose it.

"And yet…yet…now…Eri…she…"

The dam finally broke down. Izuku put his hands on his eyes as he cried. His friends immediately went to his side, hugging him as they told him to calm down.

"_Eri…I am sorry…I should have saved you…_"

* * *

In the living room, Misaka Worst and Last Order were watching a TV show when they heard someone entered the apartment. Knowing who it was, Worst gave a look from the sofa and greeted their guardian.

"So, you've returned, huh?" She said towards him as she noticed someone was with him. "That's her, right?"

"Who do you think, brat?" Accelerator said in return.

Last Order turned her head and saw Accelerator approaching her with Eri just behind her. There was a bandage around her head but nevertheless, the girl was healthy. She was hiding behind his legs, feeling shy and nervous.

"Oi, say hello to them, damn brat." The Esper stated as he moved Eri forward.

The girl slowly approached the clones. While Worst looked at the scene with amusement, Last Order stood up from the sofa and walked towards Eri.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you, Misaka says as Misaka happily greet you." Last Order had her hand raised.

"H-Hello, I am Eri." She replied softly.

"Say, do you like Gekota? Misaka asks as Misaka hope that she meets fellow Gekoer."

"N-No. What's a Gekota?"

"Ah, Misaka forgets that there's no Gekota here, Misaka says as Misaka grabs Eri's hand and drags her into her room."

"E-Eh?"

As both of them went to Last Order's room, Accelerator took a seat on the sofa beside Worst. The clone, rather than teasing him as usual, decided to ask him about something.

"So, what's with the bandage?" She asked.

"She will never be troubled by her power." Accelerator answered simply.

"You use the drug, huh?" He didn't answer the question as there was no need for that. "Thinking about using it on yourself?"

"Don't fuck around. My ability has nothing to do with quirk. Besides, it's too late for me." He grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "That brat, however, has a hope of achieving an honest life."

"Not disagreeing. There's no need to drag her into the darkness that's our home."

Finding no channel that was interesting, Accelerator tossed the remote to Worst as he decided to take a nap. Before that, he used his ability to block the noise from reaching his ears. The last thing that he heard was the sound of Last Order enthusiastically introducing Gekota to an excited Eri.

* * *

**Answers to some reviews: **

**Lovecrazyhedgehog: **It is taken from the manga.

**Creus: **He still has his choker. However, he can enter a phase where he doesn't need it to use his ability.

* * *

**And it's done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me! **

**Review, please! **


	6. From the Eyes of Others

**From the Eyes of Others**

Inside his office, Sir Nighteye was looking at the clues and evidence that the polices and other heroes had gathered from the former base of Shie Hassaikai. What was supposed to be intel gathering and – after gathering a sufficient amount of it – mass arrest had turned into a mass murder investigation.

They managed to identify at the very least the important members of the Yakuza clan. There was the leader, Kai Chisaki, personal assistant, Hari Kurono, the general manager, Joi Irinaka, and his bodyguards. All of them possessed a quirk that made them formidable opponents. And someone managed to kill all of them.

Said person was also very likely to be the current "caretaker" of Eri, the "daughter" of Chisaki. According to the lab result, the bullet that caused Suneater – Tamaki Amajiki - to temporarily lost his quirk was made from the genetic material taken from the little girl. In this age, that was the kind of weapon that nations were willing to kill for, much less a villainous organization.

He knew that it sounded like something out of conspiracy theory but he needed to keep his mind open on any possibility. Chisaki had a record of being…not exactly right in the mind. Him selling his new invention to foreign actor couldn't be disregarded. He hoped that was not the case since that was something not even All Might could solve.

He couldn't help but let out a sigh.

* * *

On the street, Uraraka, Asui, and Nejire were currently patrolling. Thanks to the unexpected turn regarding the Shie Hassaikai case, the hero that they interned under, Ryukyu, was busy with the police and other heroes in finding any clue that they could find.

"Is there something wrong, Uraraka?" Froppy asked her classmate and close friend.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that…" Uravity remained silence for a few seconds before sighing. "It's Deku. He's hit really hard by the news."

"I see. Kero." She put her hand on her chin. "Not sure if there's much that he can do since he would have to face the leader himself. Just a touch can be deadly."

"If your friend Deku is even only half like Mirio, then he will beat himself regardless," Nejire stated, glancing at her juniors. "He might hide it really well but I know Mirio long enough to know when he lies."

"That bad?" Tsuyu put her hand on her chin.

"You – oh, an ice cream truck – no, no! Focus!" Nejire put her hands on her cheeks with her eyes closed. "It's – a cat – nope!"

"Is…Is everything alright, Nejire?" Uraraka asked, worried about her senior.

"Nothing. Just trying to keep my mind focused." She shook her head several times. "Anyway, I guess so. He still has his cheerful face but not so much with the tone of his voice. Feel quite forced."

Uraraka and Tsuyu contemplated on what they had just heard. They weren't quite close with Mirio, most of their experience with him involved him beating them in a spar between the blonde and the entire Class 1-A, but they knew quite enough about his personality to know what Nejire meant. The brunette was about to open her mouth, having more to say, when suddenly…

"Shitty brat, where are you?!"

The three of them stopped walking and turned their attention towards the yeller. It was an albino man, somewhere around late teen to early adult, walking around with a crutch, anger, and annoyance evident in his face.

"Shitty brat!"

As the man walked away, looking for the "shitty brat," the three students of UA blinked several times before looking at each other.

"Should we…help him?" Uraraka suggested, sounded unsure about her suggestion.

"While the answer is obvious, I can understand your reservation." Tsuyu replied before flinching when the man yelled again.

"We should help him regardless," Nejire stated before walking towards the man. "At least we could make sure that nothing bad will happen to the 'shitty brat' that he's looking for."

They were just a few feet away from the man when he suddenly turned his head towards them. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before walking towards them.

"What is it? If someone has a commotion problem, then tell them to fuck off." He stated before any of the students could even open their mouth.

Both Uraraka and Tsuyu couldn't help but get reminded of a certain friend of theirs.

* * *

Back in the dorm, a blonde boy with explosive quirk and temper suddenly sneezed without warning.

* * *

In another part of the city, Kirishima and Tamaki were also patrolling. The latter was currently eating a small box of takoyaki to ensure that he could use his quirk in case of a crime happening. The former on the other hand was eating French fries because he felt a little hungry.

"Strange. I feel tired." The redhead commented as he finished his food.

"Let's take a seat then." The hooded man replied as he gestured on a bench.

Both students took their seat. Tamaki took out a canteen and drunk the content before offering his junior the drink, who gladly accepted.

"Huh, it's lemonade," Kirishima commented as he closed the canteen.

"It's not only animal parts," Tamaki explained, starting to feel nervous. "Anything that I eat, I can use it."

"Really? So, if you eat steel, you can manifest a steel blade?" He said excitedly. "That's so manly!"

"There's nothing manly about it…" The older student created a distance between them. "Besides, I can't eat steel."

"Well, I have heard about this manly that can eat things that are not food. One of the things that he ate was an airplane! I am sure with enough training it will be possible for you to replicate his feats."

"Please, no. I don't want to eat an airplane…"

"Why do you look so downcast?"

Kirishima and Tamaki looked to the left upon hearing the voice. They saw no one that seemed to be speaking to them.

"Misaka asks as Misaka…"

They then turned their heads to their right. Once again, they saw no one that seemed to be speaking to them.

"…clings to your back as a therapeutic mascot!"

"AAH!"

Upon feeling someone was touching his back, Tamaki immediately stood up and took several steps away from the bench as fast as he could. When he felt that there were arms on his neck, he tried to grab whoever it was on his back. He then found himself staring directly at a little girl.

"Please don't do that!" He exclaimed though it sounded more like begging.

"Sorry about that, Misaka apologizes as Misaka feels bad about mister hero."

Tamaki groaned a little as he put down the little brunette. Kirishima, who was still sitting and tried to not laugh due to not wanting to cause his senior even more depressed, stood up and walked towards the girl.

"Hello there, young miss." He greeted her with a lot of spirits. "Name's Red Riot and this is my senior Suneater. Be gentle with him, OK? He has a confidence issue."

"Misaka notices that Misaka says as Misaka giggles a little." The girl, as she said herself, giggled.

"Excuse me but are you lost?" Tamaki asked while calming himself.

"Nope. Misaka just wants to explore the city, Misaka says as Misaka raises her left hand."

"I…see" The redhead felt a little bit weirded out by her speech pattern. "Say, Misaka, that's your name, right?"

"Hmm…" The girl tilted her head with her right hand touching her chin. "Yes, Misaka says as Misaka nods her head."

"Right. If you don't mind me asking, why do you narrate everything you say and do?"

She kept her pose. However, it was clear from her face that Misaka was thinking deeply about that. She made several noises, trying to create a word but was unable to. After several minutes, she shook her head while shrugging her shoulders.

"Misaka doesn't know how to explain it in a way that normal high schoolers could understand, Misaka states as Misaka struggles to simplify how her ability works."

Both of them couldn't help but feel Misaka had just accidentally insulted them.

* * *

In their latest hideout, Shigaraki Tomura was contemplating about the latest news that he had received. From what he had heard, Overhaul – along with his entire organization – had been killed by an unknown individual. Likely someone with a quirk more powerful that the quirks of the entire Yakuza group combined.

He admitted that he was quite confused about how to react to the news. On one hand, he was furious because now he lost the opportunity to gain a weapon that could turn the tide of his fight against the heroes. He also had a beef to settle with that guy. On the other hand, and was related to said beef, Magne's death has been avenged, albeit not by him or his comrades.

The man with decaying quirk couldn't help but laughed a little at his thought. Comrades. Avenging the death of one of them. If someone told him in the past how he would grow to care about a bunch of henchmen, Shigaraki would wonder whether the man had consumed a hallucinogen drug or something.

He still remembered the day that the League of Villains made its debut. How he simply discarded the thugs that he recruited when things went south and him threatening Kurogiri with death for letting one of the students got away. Now, Shigaraki couldn't help but feel worried when the teleportation user told him that he would be unavailable for a while due to shaking off the authority.

"Hehehe…" He let out a little laugh. "Oh, how much things have changed before the year even ended."

His thought was interrupted when he felt something was vibrating in his pocket. When he took it out, he found out that it was a burner phone. Recognizing who the caller was, he accepted it and put the phone on his ear.

"What is it, Giran?" Shigaraki asked.

"_Hey there, Shigaraki._" The man on the other side, Giran, greeted him. "_So, you remember about that time when Kurogiri asked me to investigate a vigilante or two?_"

"Of course. I was there, after all." He scratched his neck a little. "Do you manage to get something about them?"

"_Well, for one, it's quite unlikely that the League would be targeted. All of the victims are common criminals but they share one similarity; they were parts of money-making activities, like drug smuggling or ransoming._"

It was true. After the capture of All for One and running away from the heroes and police, the financial status of the League was – to put it simply – in red. Kurogiri only knew some accounts with the rest at the hands of the Doctor, who was still missing.

As it turned out, it was a blessing in disguise as it was very unlikely for them to be a target of these vigilantes.

"I see. Well, we do not need another enemy as for the moment, so that's good news." Shigaraki commented.

"_Oh, another thing._" The white-haired boy could hear the sounds of papers being flipped. "_There's this one unique case. The victims were kidnappers. It was a boy of a rich family, somewhere around seven years old. The kidnappers were identified through DNA since their remains… In any case, don't hurt little children._"

"Why would I?" He rolled his eyes. "At worst, they are wannabe heroes. Nothing like those kids at UA."

"_Just a little warning._ _Be safe, Shigaraki._"

"Same with you."

* * *

"The results have arrived from the lab," Centipeder said as he held the papers in his hand. "To put it short, only Kai Chisaki and Eri that was still missing."

Sir Nighteye said nothing in return. He merely sat on his desk, hands holding in front of his mouth, covering it.

Once again, they were no closer to gain the answer. It was more questions that they received instead. They had been looking through the database, trying to find a possible suspect. One that was capable of fighting an entire Yakuza and win. Since they found none, they wondered if it was a team effort instead. With the retirement of All Might, there was a big increase in people using their quirks in a way that was against the laws.

That simply made things more difficult. Sir Nighteye had already made several possible teams that could theoretically beat the Shie Hassaikai. And that was based on the people that reside in the city.

"Do they find anything regarding the quirk-erasing bullet?" He asked.

"No, they don't. There are traces that an experiment was committed in the basement but that's it." The hero replied before looking intensely at his boss. "We're dealing with a professional."

The former sidekick of All Might fixed his glasses. A professional villain was something that was very, _very _rare in this age where heroes were common. Most villains were only able to commit one or two crimes before getting caught. Those who "passed the test" tend to keep low by only doing small-time crimes. The only professional villains that he could think of were the League of Villains and even then, they were only recently created…

"_Wait…_" His eyes became wide. "_Is the League the only people that All for One has?_"

How could he forget about it? Just because All for One was captured, doesn't mean his lieutenants would simply stop committing a crime. With their leader captured, they could be offering their service to other people, perhaps to gain enough finance to help All for One escape, no matter how close to impossible that was.

He needed to contact Gran Torino and All Might. It seemed that their war against All for One was nowhere close to being ended.

* * *

Uraraka and Asui had to admit that this was one of the scariest experiences that they ever had. Who would have thought that merely helping a disabled man looking for a "shitty brat" could be so scary? Alas, that was what happened.

"I swear if you open your mouth one more time, I'll toss your fucking contractor's ass to the orbit!" The albino said towards Nejire. "Fuck the consequence!"

Of course, the girl did nothing close to following his demand. He turned his eyes towards the younger students, who flinched upon being stared.

"She's one of you. Deal with her." He stated as he gestured Nejire with his thumb.

"W-W-Well…that's k-kind of…" Uraraka tried to form a sentence but was unable to do it coherently.

The man merely clicked his tongue before turning his head back. Both of them let out a sigh of relief before following him. After a while, Nejire looked towards him and asked a question.

"Hey, hey, you keep calling us 'contractors.' What do you mean by that?"

"Private security contractors." He said before grumbling.

"What do you mean by that, kero?"

"You're paid to ensure security. You're also not a government worker, just someone hired to do a job. Thus, the name." He gave a glance towards Asui. "Though you're also hired to do other jobs like sponsoring or rescuing, security is the main income of most of you."

"Man, that sounds mouthful. Why don't just call us hero like how others do?" Nejire stated as she hopped around.

"Because you're not a hero. Most likely never will."

She immediately stopped hopping and paid more attention to the albino. Her juniors also did the same, looking at the man in confusion.

"Well, admittedly, we're still students," Asui stated as she put her hand on her chin. "But…"

"If you're no longer being paid, would you still go and rescue people?" He interrupted her.

"O-Of course!" Uraraka joined in. "But if we don't get paid, we…"

"Then you're no hero. A hero would care not about themselves to the point of stupidity. It's always others first, themselves far second."

"That would be impossible for most heroes. Many of them have a personal life and family, you know." Nejire stated.

"Police and firefighters are also paid to save people yet you don't hear them calling themselves heroes." The albino clicked his tongue as he walked away from them. "Calling yourself heroes, that's merely your ego talking."

The three of them remained silent as they watched the man walked away. They looked at each other before following him once again despite knowing his distaste for their profession.

* * *

If Kirishima had, to be honest, Tamaki looked as if he was inches away from his own grave. Makes sense as he had problems with socializing due to his shy nature and Misaka was the polar opposite. Didn't help that her excitement attracted a stare or two from pedestrians, further making Suneater more uncomfortable.

"Please kill me…" He murmured under his breath.

"Come on now, senpai. It isn't _that _bad." The red-haired tried to calm his senior. "By the way, Misaka, shouldn't you go home now?"

"Nope! Misaka still wants to explore, Misaka says as Misaka runs around!"

"But it's about to…" He looked upward to see that the sun was still quite high in the sky. "…oh."

Misaka laughed as she pretended to be an airplane, running around in front of the two students that followed her. Seeing the condition of his senior, Kirishima was now planning on how to convince the girl to return to her home. Hopefully, he would be able to think of a plan quick enough before it resulted in Tamaki becoming even shyer after this.

As it turned out, it wasn't necessary.

"Shitty brat!"

The three of them turned their attention towards the yeller, who was none other than the albino boy that Nejire, Uraraka, and Asui – currently walking behind him – helped. Misaka immediately ran towards him with a smile, which was replied by a scowl from the boy.

"Accelerator, you're here, Misaka says as – ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Not letting her finished her sentence, the boy – Accelerator – chopped the head of the girl with his left hand. After a minute of chopping, he let her go, rubbing her head in pain.

"What the fuck are you thinking, shitty brat?" He scolded her. "Don't just run away because you feel you like it!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just want to explore a bit, Misaka apologizes as Misaka rubbed her head."

"Whatever." He stated as he clicked his tongue. "We're leaving."

"Ah, wait, Misaka says as Misaka waves goodbye to the heroes."

With that, the two of them walked away from the heroes. Kirishima and Tamaki had their eyes on them as the three female students approached them.

"Hello there, Kirishima, senpai." Uraraka greeted them.

"Yo, Uraraka!" The red-haired boy raised his hand. "You too, Tsuyu, senpai."

"So, so, that's the 'shitty brat' that he's been looking for?" Nejire asked as he pointed at them.

"Considering how she reacts when he called her, most likely," Tamaki answered before putting his hand on his chin. "Still, calling her a 'shitty brat.' She is indeed quite a work but that's a little bit too far."

"I guess it's simply how he talks. He has a foul mouth." Asui suggested. "Not unlike our favorite explosive friend."

* * *

Back in the dorm, once again, a certain blonde student sneezed.

* * *

"Huh, if you put it like that, I guess…" Kirishima shut his mouth when he saw something. "Hey, look!"

They looked at the direction that he pointed. They saw that the albino man – Accelerator if they didn't hear it wrong – and Misaka was currently talking with two people; an older woman that looked very much like the brunette girl and an albino little girl wearing a green frog hoodie.

"Huh, do you guys think they are family?" Nejire stated her opinion.

"Most likely." Tamaki agreed. "Just look at Misaka and the woman who is likely her mother. Their faces look very similar, especially their sinister smile."

The red-haired boy couldn't help but awkwardly laugh at how his senior viewed the little girl. Then again, that was likely how any shy person views people who try to make them more open until they become one themselves.

"That girl…" Asui stated as she pointed at the family.

"What is it, Tsuyu?" Uraraka asked her friend. "Do you recognize…Misaka?"

"No, not her. The albino girl besides Misaka's mother. She looks like…" She squinted her eyes for a while before they returned to their normal size and her shaking her head. "No, forget it. I think I simply mistake her for Eri."

Uraraka's eyes became wide before she looked at them. True, the girl did share some semblance with Eri, what with being an albino, but there were…signs that indicated that the girl was not the same girl that was under the Yakuza's care and was on being looked by the authority.

As the family walked away, likely returning to their home, the students of UA continued their respective patrol, unaware of the significance of what they had just seen.

* * *

Inside the bar, the bartender that has been the employer of a certain Number One Esper was currently looking at several papers. While he succeeded in taking down the Shie Hassaikai and permanently stopped the production of the quirk-erasing bullet, Accelerator created quite a heat in doing so. There were going to be a lot of track to cover and time of laying down to let the heat passed.

All in all, it was a success. He might need to deduct some of the albino's payment for the future job to pay for the cover-up but he was sure that the Esper would understand. After all, this was the same person who didn't care much about the consequence of helping the little girl.

His thought was interrupted when he heard his phone was ringing. He picked it up and – upon recognizing the caller – gulped a little before accepting it.

"Yeah, it's me… What? You want to… But that doesn't make any sense. Like, I know you guys don't have the best relationship with them but… Personal reason, huh…? Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do."

After the call ended, he put the phone on the stand before letting out a sigh and covered his face with his hands. It was not something that he couldn't handle but it would not be an easy job either.

"What bloody business does the Church has in Japan?"

* * *

**And it is done. **

**If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me. **

**Review, please!**


End file.
